In a conventional electronic assembly having a circuit device contained in an overmold package, the overmold material is typically bonded to a thermoplastic body of an electrical connector, with a seal between the electronic device contained in the package housing and the external environment being provided in part by an adhesive bond between the thermoplastic body of the electrical connector and the overmolding material. This arrangement provides several benefits including durability, mechanical resistance to shock and vibration, and protection of the circuit device from the surrounding environment. However, there is a compound de-lamination issue at the interface between the thermoplastic body of the electrical connector and the overmolding material when the package is exposed to thermal cycling. It is believed that this delamination problem is attributable to a substantial difference between the coefficient of thermal expansion of the thermoplastic body of the electrical connector in a direction that was transverse to the direction of flow of the thermoplastic material during the molding process as compared with the coefficient of thermal expansion of the thermoplastic body in a direction that was parallel to flow during the molding process. For example, with a typically glass-filled thermoplastic material, the coefficient of thermal expansion in a direction that was transverse to the flow direction during the molding process is about three times the coefficient of thermal expansion in a direction that was parallel to flow during the molding process.